Christmas Time!
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Naruto Zatch Bell Crossover. It's Christmas time for the Straw Hats... watch as they go Christmas shopping, relive past Christmases and other Yule Tide things... that all somehow go wrong... Please R
1. What’s Christmas?

A/N: It's this years Christmas fic for me and if you read True Evil then this takes place in the same universe. If you haven't it's a mixture of my two fanfics Quest of Kings and the Biju Biju Fruit... here's the crew members in short bios...

Fox D. Naruto: Luffy's younger brother, unofficial co-captain, clone user, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko and eater of the Biju Biju Fruit Model: Kyubi...

Kyubi no Yoko: Fox demon sealed into Naruto, some what perverted.

Zatch Bell: Luffy's mamodo partner... has lighting powers

Uchiha Sasuke: Zoro's former bounty hunting partner.

Kolulu: Zoro's mamodo partner, transforms into a monster version of herself and also attacks with claws.

Sakura: Nami's former thievery partner and girl from Cocoyashi, one of the ship's assiant doctors.

Inner Sakura: Sakura's other self... only Ino (see below), Kyubi and for some reason Luffy knows about her existence.

Tia: Nami's mamodo partner, has defensive spells

Kiba: Usopp's younger brother that looks nothing like him, acts nothing like him and enjoys fighting.

Akamaru: Kiba's pet dog

Yuki: Usopp's mamodo partner... has snow and ice powers

Ino: Former waitress at Barite and assiant chef, ate the Soul Soul Fruit

Kanchome: Sanji's mamodo partner, has transformation powers

Hinata: Luffy and Naruto's childhood friend, she has a huge crush on Naruto but is too shy to admit it... Naruto does like her back...

Ponygon: Chopper's horse like mamodo partner, real name's Schneider but can only say "Meru Meru Mei", has armor powers.

Brago: Robin's mamodo partner, is the only teenaged mamodo on the ship and has gravity powers.

Kaya: Yes... that Kaya, joined because mamodo battle... now one of Doctor assistants.

Nya: Kaya's cat like mamodo partner, her power aren't very consistent and can't be classified.

If you want more details check out True Evil, also if you had read True Evil this is not the Sequel I was planning… just some story I had to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Naruto or Zatch Bell... if I did... then... um... Merry Christmas!

Zatch: It's still November...

Me: Um... (runs away)

Christmas Time!

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: What's Christmas?

Nami sighed, it was December and they were at a winter island where the Log Pose had already set… however their captain and… his younger brother were begging her to stay for most of the month…. Luffy wasn't so bad for begging… what was worse was Naruto who transformed into a 5 year old version of him self… and he even spoke with a lisp.

"Pwease Nami!" said Naruto.

"Fine…" grumbled Nami.

"Yay!" said the D brothers giving each other high fives as Naruto changed back to being a 14 year old.

"Kit… you reached a whole new low…" said Kyubi.

"So what! Christmas on a Winter Island!" thought Naruto.

The two ran outside where most of the mamodos, as well as Usopp, Chopper, Kaya, Kiba and Akamaru were having a snow ball fight.

"Good news we're staying for the month!" said Luffy.

"All right!" said Usopp.

"It perfect for the holidays!" said Chopper.

"It is…" said Kaya.

"Holidays?" asked Zatch.

"Yeah it's Christmas time!" said Naruto.

"Christmas time?" said the mamodos.

"I guess they don't have Christmas in the mamodo world…" said Kaya.

"Yeah…" said Luffy then music began to play in the background… "Christmas..." sang Luffy but a snowball hit him in the face… it was thrown by Sasuke.

"I thought we agreed after Usopp and Kiba joined that you would never… ever… ever sing…" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"If you guys want to know what Christmas is I'll explain…" said Usopp who began to explain Christmas to the mamodo children.

Sometime later…

Usopp held an ice pack to his forehead, while Chopper was checking on him. Luffy, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Kaya and Sasuke were also in the room.

"Okay… I think they have the wrong idea about Santa…" said Usopp.

"And you pretty much told the truth this time…" said Kiba.

Sanji came in holding his forehead…

"You opened the door to the rear storage didn't you?" asked Kiba.

"What's with them… why did Kanchome "Oh my god it's Santa!" and Kolulu hit me with a base ball bat?" said Sanji.

"Because my brother here tried to explain Christmas to them…" said Kiba.

"And he told them that Santa is some sort of monster?" asked Sanji.

"Of course not!" yelled Usopp.

"He told them the truth this time…" said Kiba.

"But somehow… they assumed Santa is an evil monster…" said Kaya.

Brago came in nursing a similar wound to Sanji… exit being a mamodo his was healing quickly, "Can someone tell me why Kolulu yelled "It's Santa!" and Ponygon hit me with a baseball bat?" he asked.

"Usopp told them about Christmas and somehow they assumed that Santa is a monster…" said Sasuke like it was nothing.

Brago shrugged, he had read about Christmas and it things in Robin's books.

Sakura, Hinata and Robin came in to the room...

"Can someone tell us why the mamodos think Santa is a monster..." said Sakura.

"Who knows…" said Kyubi.

"I think it's best if we find Zoro and Nami so we can straiten it all out…" said Kiba.

"T-they might listen to the book keepers…" said Hinata.

Later after finding Nami and Zoro…

Luffy opened the door and Zatch waked him in the head with a baseball bat, fortunately he was unaffected.

"Oh sorry Luffy… I thought you were Santa!" said the blonde mamodo.

"Nope it's just me!" said Luffy.

"We need to tell more about Santa…" said Nami.

Sometime later with a meeting with almost all members…

"And so Santa gives presents to all the good boys and girls…" said Nami with a sigh.

"So he's a good guy…" said Zatch.

"For the last time… yes!" said Zoro.

Those who watched this wondered how they assumed this… Tia and Kolulu… they are from it… Kanchome and Yuki… maybe… Zatch… oh yeah… Nya and Ponygon… ask Chopper.

"So you don't question he trespasses in to a house?" asked Tia.

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Nope…" said Luffy.

"He isn't a killer robot?" asked Kanchome.

"Killer robot?" asked Sanji confused.

"He's your partner…" said Zoro.

"So he's not mamodo?" asked Zatch.

"That makes more sense than killer robot…" said Kiba with a sweat drop.

"He's a good guy and that's it!" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said all 7 mamodos.

All other members sighed,

"That was interesting…" said Kyubi.

And that's how the mamodos learned about Christmas.

Next Time: The Straw Hats remember past Christmas... from Usopp's lies of fighting the Grinch to Luffy getting kidnapped by an abdominal snowman watch various pasts Christmas.


	2. Christmas Past

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... but here's chapter two... hopefully I'll two more chapters by Christmas Eve and a 5th "New Years" final chapter by New Years Day...

Also there's a minor spoiler to the role a popular Naruto character will play in The Biju Biju Fruit...

Chapter 2: Christmas Past

Everyone was eating dinner, it was burning and quiet so Luffy decided…

"Hey let's talk about our past Christmases!" he yelled.

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"Because…" said Luffy.

"Only if you start…" said Sakura.

"I remember this one time me, Naruto, Hinata, Ace and friend of ours were building a snowman…" said Luffy.

(Flashback)

A 7 year old Luffy, 4 year old Naruto and Hinata, a 10 year old Ace and a 5 year old boy with very bushy eyebrows were playing in the snow.

"Now let's build that snowman!" said Luffy.

Suddenly an abdominal snowman jumped out of nowhere.

"Raggle fraggle!" yelled the abdominal snowman.

It picked up Luffy and ran off while Luffy screamed "Ahhhh! Somebody help me!"

The other 4 children didn't know how to react…

(End of flashback)

The Straw Hats sweatdroped at that story.

"Did… did that really happen?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Naruto while Hinata nodded.

"Well since you broke the ice Luffy I minds as well tell you guys what happened last Christmas…" said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

It was at a bar, and the music in the bar was traditional Irish folk songs. Sasuke began to take out a passed out Zoro out of the bar, Sasuke was in a green shirt while Zoro had a green Leprechaun hat on.

"You just had to have that drinking contest… didn't you?" said Sasuke.

(End of Flashback)

"Wait… that was last Saint Patrick's day…" said Zoro.

"Oh yeah… this was Christmas" said Sausage.

(Flashback)

It was bar outside it was snowing and the music in the bar was "Jingle Bell Rock". Sasuke began to take out a passed out Zoro out of the bar. Sasuke was wearing a Santa hat while Zoro wore deer antlers.

"You just had to have that drinking contest… didn't you?" said Sasuke.

(End of flashback)

"That was the same thing…" said Tia.

"Weird… because both happened…" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah remember that story I told you last year…" said Usopp.

"Oh yes…" said Kaya.

"Not that story…" mumbled Kiba.

(Flashback)

Kaya waited for Usopp and Kiba to show up. She heard the pebble hit her window and she opened it… Usopp and Kiba were dressed warmly while Akamaru looked less than happy in the doggy sweater wit the little snowman on it.

"Usopp! Kiba! Oh Akamaru looks so cute!" said Kaya.

Akamaru gave a sigh, it really hated the sweater.

"Now I will tell you a tale of when Kiba and I saved Christmas from a menace… the Grinch!"

"The Grinch?" mumbled Kiba in surprise.

(Cut out of flashback)

"The Grinch?" asked Zoro.

"Yes the Grinch!" said Usopp.

(Back to Flashback)

"It was last Christmas…" said Usopp.

(Usopp's Story)

The Grinch had a sack of Christmas stuff on his back…

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

The Grinch turned around and saw Usopp and Kiba.

"He it's not nice to still Christmas!" said Usopp.

"I know it's not nice… but I'm not nice…" said the Grinch before he could finish his sentence Kiba said "You just rhymed "Nice" with "Nice"…"

"The writer's not good with rhyming… it's true… but it has to do with timing…" said the Grinch.

Both Kiba and Usopp stared at the green menace.

"Let's just fight…" said the Grinch.

Both Usopp and Kiba assumed kung fu stances… the three began to fight… the fighting wore on for a while until Usopp managed to take his smoke sling shot and shot a smoke star at him… the Grinch fell off the roof.

The bundling they were on was orphanage… and all the children came out cheering as the two heroes jumped off the roof.

"You saved Christmas captain Usopp!" said a little girl.

"I know I did!" said Usopp.

Just then Santa Claus showed up in his sleigh to congratulate Usopp and Kiba.

"Ho ho ho! Thank you Captain Usopp…" said Santa.

Kiba cleared his throat.

"And Kiba…" said Santa, "Both of you stopped the Grinch… and I'll give you your presents early"

Santa handed the boys two presents… both opened it.

"A new sling shot!" said Usopp.

"A puppy… I'll name you Akamaru!" said Kiba.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" said Santa as he flew away.

(End of Usopp's story)

"And that's how me and Kiba saved Christmas…" said Usopp.

Kiba rolled his eyes…

(End of flashback)

The was an awkward silence in the room… Sakura managed to break it.

"Speaking of the Grinch… I remember last Christmas…" said Sakura.

"I hate this story…" said Nami.

"Come on it's funny…" said Sakura.

(Flashback)

"So let me get this strait…we're going to steal from that ship…" said Sakura.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"We're not going to steal money from them… but Christmas?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Okay, Nami's gone bye bye…" said Inner Sakura

"How much spiked Eggnog have you drank?" asked Sakura.

"No much…" said Nami with sweat drop.

Snuck on the ship… while steal the tree and presents Sakura was humming the Grinch song…

"Quit it…" said Nami.

"But it's so funny…" said Sakura.

Then she put her own lyrics to it "You're a genius Nami…" she sang.

"Please stop…" said Nami.

"Fine…" said Sakura.

Later after stealing everything… Nami and Sakura watch the ship as they sailed away, they heard shouts of "Someone stole our Christmas!"

"… and that's when Nami's heart grew three sizes…" said Sakura.

"Please stop…" said Nami.

"But this was the first year we stole Christmas…" said Sakura sticking her tongue out.

Nami sweatdroped as took a hit of Eggnog…

(End of flashback)

"That was weird…" said Brago.

"I know…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah I remember this one time were building a snow man…" said Naruto.

(Flashback)

A 7 year old Luffy, 4 year old Naruto and Hinata, a 10 year old Ace and a 5 year old boy with very bushy eyebrows were playing in the snow.

"Now let's build that snowman!" said Luffy.

Suddenly an abdominal snowman jumped out of nowhere.

"Raggle fraggle!" yelled the abdominal snowman.

It picked up Luffy and ran off while Luffy screamed "Ahhhh! Somebody help me!"

The other 4 children didn't know how to react…

(End of flashback)

"We already saw that Naruto… remember…" said Nami.

"Oh right…" said Naruto.

"Idiot…" said Kyubi.

"Oh yeah here's a funny story involving Sanji and mistletoe…" said Ino.

(Fla…

"That never leaves the Baratie!" yelled Sanji.

"Fine… I won't tell it…" said Ino.

"Well every year for Christmas and my Birthday Dr. K would always get me socks…" said Chopper, "Even though I never wear socks…"

"Socks is always the worst present…" said Luffy.

Everyone agreed with that statement.

"W-ell… there was time…" said Hinata.

(Flashback)

A 7 year old Luffy, 4 year old Naruto and Hinata, a 10 year old Ace and a 5 year old boy with very bushy eyebrows were playing in the snow.

"Now let's build that snowman!" said Luffy.

Soundly an abdominal snowman jumped out of nowhere.

"Raggle fraggle!" yelled the abdominal snowman.

It picked up Luffy and ran off while Luffy screamed "Ahhhh! Somebody help me!"

The other 4 children didn't know how to react…

(End of flashback)

"We already saw that twice before…" said Kanchome.

"O-oh yeah… oh… but there was this one time when father invited Captain Smoker and Tashigi for the holidays…" said Hinata.

(Flashback)

It was in Hinata's living room back in Rouge Town… both Hinata's cousin who is a Marine and Tashigi were extremely embarrassed… why… because their commanding officer was extremely drunk.

"Hey! Macarena!" sang a drunken Smoker who assed out on the coffee table.

"Hinata… Hanabi… this good reason why you don't drink…" said Hinata's father.

Hinata and her younger sister nodded in agreement.

"Tashigi… we never speak of this…" said Hinata's cousin.

"Agreed…" said Tashigi.

(End of Flashback)

Practically everyone in the Galley broke into laughter.

"Smoky passed out drunk on your coffee table…" said Luffy.

"So do you have any memoirs, Robin?" asked Ino.

Robin shook her head.

"I have a memory myself…" said Kyubi.

(Flashback)

Shanks was in an abdominal snowman costume except for the mask, Ben Beckman was with him, said first mate was shaking his head in disgust.

"This is going to be so fun…" said Shanks.

"Are you drunk?" asked the first mate.

"A little…" admitted Shanks.

Shanks put on the mask and jumped out… Beckman sighed as he heard.

"Now let's build that snowman!" said Luffy.

"Raggle fraggle!" yelled Shanks as the abdominal snowman.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!" scearemd Luffy.

(End of flashback)

"Kyubi I have three questions… 1. How did you know that happened… because I wasn't there… 2. How did you know that happened because I didn't eat the Biju Biju Fruit yet and 3. You are aware that I was the only one that heard you right…" said Naruto.

"The first two… I'M AN ALL POWERFUL DEMON! And the third one… so what… I say stuff to them all the time…" said Kyubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes as everyone finished their sorties.

Next Time: It's a no holds bar Christmas shopping battle of love! Sakura VS Ino! Kolulu VS Tia! Who will have that better gift? Meanwhile Sanji has to come up with a plan to use mistletoe toe while trying his best to avoiding a kissing a guy... what will happen? Find out next time...

A/N: Props to anyone who knows where I got the what I call "Raggle fraggle" joke from...


	3. Christmas War of Love!

Chapter 3: Christmas War of Love!

Sanji was hammering mistletoe over the door the Galley. Ino saw what he was doing… she sighed.

"You know that might backfire again… like that time with Pat…" said Ino.

"THAT NEVER LEAVES THE BARATIE!" yelled Sanji.

"Okay, okay… all I'm saying is that you might need to think of another place… you might end up having another gay kiss… probably with Usopp or Zoro…" said Ino.

"But the author doesn't like Yaoi…" said Sanji.

"But for some reason… even she doesn't know why… she enjoys torturing you…" said Ino.

Sanji sighed, "You're right…" said Sanji, "But what do I do?"

"Who knows… I'm going Christmas shopping for Sasuke!" said Ino in a loving tone.

"You're going to what!" yelled the pink haired doctor's assistant.

"I'm going shopping for Sasuke, forehead… what is it you don't have any money?" asked Ino.

"No of course I do… I'm one of the few on this ship that doesn't have to pay back Nami… piggy…" said Sakura.

"What?" said Ino.

"Hey Tia what to go Christmas shopping?" asked Sakura.

"Sure!" said Tia running up to Sakura, "I have to get something for Zatch…"

"That…" said Ino.

She turned around and saw Kolulu sitting down with the air around her black.

"What's wrong Kolulu…" said Ino walking up to the little mamodo.

"I can't buy a present for Zatch…" said Kolulu.

"How come?" asked Ino.

"Because I don't want to ask for money from Zoro… he's already in enough debt already…" said Kolulu.

"Oh…" said Ino, "Hey how about I pay for your present?"

"Really?" said Kolulu with the air around her turning normal again, "Wait is Tia and Sakura going shopping together and you volunteered so that together we can get better presents for Zatch and Sasuke?"

"…" said Ino.

"I'm in…" said Kolulu.

"…" said Ino with a sweat drop, "Dark Kolulu must be affecting more of her personality when it comes to their rivalry…" she thought.

Meanwhile in the galley Usopp and Kiba with Akamaru in tow came into the room caring a Christmas tree, only to find Sanji staring at mistletoe.

"Okay…" said Kiba.

"What's wrong Sanji…" said Usopp.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to use this with out having to kiss a guy…" said Sanji.

"Who did you kiss on the Baratie?" asked Usopp.

"No one!" yelled Sanji he decided to change the subject, "That's a very nice looking tree…"

"Yeah it was on discount…" said Kiba.

"Why?" asked Sanji.

(Flashback)

In a Christmas tree lot both Kiba and Usopp were looking tree… then Usopp whispered something to Kiba.

"So that's why you didn't want Yuki or Kaya to come along… and why you brought Akamaru…" said Kiba who then smirked.

He nodded to Akamaru… after finding a good tree Akamaru did an act where it faked peeing on the tree… one of the men who worked there saw him.

"Hey! Hey! Get this mutt out of here!" yelled the man.

Akamaru ran away that's when Kiba and Usopp came around.

"That's a nice tree…" said Kiba.

"Um… well…" said the man, "Hey it's discounted… want to buy it…"

"Sure…" said Kiba.

Kiba whispered to Usopp, "I didn't know you could be underhanded..."

"Nami gave us a budget… you know…" whispered Usopp.

"Good point…" said Kiba.

(End of Flashback)

"No reason…" said Usopp.

"Have you tired Mistletoe hats?" asked Kiba.

"That was already used the author's last year's Christmas Fanfic…" said Sanji.

"Oh yeah…" said Usopp.

In town Tia and Sakura were looking for presents…

"Let's try the book store…" said Sakura.

"Okay…" said Tia.

They looked though out the store… Sakura came across books such as "Revenge" "How to be a an Avenger" "Getting back at your brother" "And Vengeance for Dummies"

"I think Sasuke will like this one" said Sakura getting "How to be an Avenger" after hearing that Sasuke wanted to avenge someone but didn't know who.

"You found something…" said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

Elsewhere Kolulu and Ino were walking down the street…

"Come up with any ideas…" said Ino.

"Not yet…" said Kolulu, it was tough since she was on a budget… then she walked passed a store that said "Pocky half priced"

"I got it!" said Kolulu.

Ino saw the sign too… she smiled… a Vulcan army… how cute…

Kolulu bought quite a few boxes of pocky…

Back on the ship Luffy, Zatch and Naruto entered the Galley… Sanji was still trying to figure it out…

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I'm trying to figure a good place to put this without kissing… a man…" said Sanji.

"So you want to kiss Nami, Robin and Kaya but not Zoro or Usopp…" said Luffy.

"Hey kit… I have something to tell him…" said Kyubi.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Put it on a belt buckle…" said Kyubi.

Naruto blinked, then yelled out "There's no way I'm going to tell him that!"

Everyone else in the room stared at him.

"I'm going to take a nap…" said Naruto, which was code "I have to argue with the fox demon in my head"

Naruto left the room.

"What was that about?" asked Zatch.

"I don't think we should know…" said Sanji.

Back bin town Tia was carrying tow yellow tail…

"I know he'll like but I think it's a little… um… predicable…" said Tia.

"It's okay as long as he likes it…" said Sakura.

Not too fare away…

Ino was carrying an Old Marines Bag, it was filled with a few shirts.

"I hope Sasuke likes the clothes I got him…" said Ino.

That's when the rivals met up with each other.

"Find a Christmas Present?" asked Ino.

"Yeah I did…" said Sakura holing up the bag with the book.

"I see you got Zatch Yellow tail…" said Kolulu.

"I have to admit… I couldn't think of any thing…" said Tia, "Wow you actually got him something…"

"Yeah… just something simple…" said Kolulu.

"Since we have the presents let's just go back to the ship…" said Ino glaring slightly at Sakura.

"Okay…" said Sakura.

They got back to the ship to find a slap mark across Sanji face.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"I pulled out the Mistletoe Toe above my head when Nami was in the room… she slapped me…" said Sanji.

"Why did I have to ask…" said Ino.

Next Time: Luffy, Naruto and Zatch stay up to see Santa... however Santa had a stomach virus so there was a replacement... crossover with an old SNL sketch, also see what everyone gets... next time.

A/N: Old Marines is a parody of Old Navy... sorry but it had to be done... also the mistletoe hats are from An Anime Christmas Carroll chapter 2... just in incase you were wondering...


	4. Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah!

A/N: The first half of this chapter crossover with an old SNL sketch in which Santa gets sick and the Hanukkah version of Santa saves Christmas... incase you were wondering...

Also the 2nd half was hard to write coming up with the presents... some of them were already bought and some of them were extremely easy... but others... not so much... hope you enjoy the 2nd to last chapter...

Chapter 4: Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah!

Twas the night before Christmas… wait a second… I suck at rhyming… well any ways…. It was the was night… wait… it's repeating… let's just say that on the Merry Go or Going Merry… whatever the ship's name is Luffy, Naruto and Zatch were awake. They decided to wait for Santa… now yoyo must be wondering why would a 17 year old and a 14 year old believe in Santa… well Luffy is Luffy… 'Nuff said and Naruto, Kyubi claimed that he knew Santa and once got into a fight with them once… They waited in the galley that when they heard… donkeys?

"On Moishe, Hershel, and Shlomo!" came a voice.

That's when a strange man came into the room… he saw the milk and cookies left for Santa.

"Oy! Someone better put it in the fridge before it turns!" said the man.

"Santa?" asked Zatch.

"Hey that's not Santa…" said Naruto.

"Yeah Santa has a red suit and he's wearing a grey one…" said Luffy.

"Yeah and Santa has a cherry nose while he has a…" said Naruto but was cut off by the man.

"AAAHH! You're a smart boy, but I am not Santa Claus, I'm Hanukah Harry! Santa Claus is coming down with a stomach virus, so I'm filling in for him for this year!" said the man named Hanukah Harry.

"What's Hanukah?" asked Zatch.

"It's what Jewish people celebrate this time of year instead of one day of presents they get 8 nights… no one on the ship is so we're celebrating Christmas…" said Luffy.

"Jesus Christ! He said something smart!" yelled Kyubi.

"So do you have our presents…" said Zatch.

Hanukah Harry then says "well Zatch you maybe a demon from another world but Santa tells me you have been a VERY good boy and so…I give you some new slacks, Naruto you definitely need these despite your mischievous nature… a new pair of socks and Monkey D. Luffy, now I know you been good this year and helping people… a sweater!"

"Yay?" said Naruto.

""What's slacks?" asked Zatch.

"Pants…" said Luffy.

"Is there any thing fun?" asked Zatch.

"FUN? Why I got funs stuff here. Now let's see… for Zatch…a dreidel! And for Naruto and Luffy…some chocolate coins!" said Hanukah Harry.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

"Oh I get it…" said Naruto.

"Get what?" asked Luffy.

"Remember those neighbors we had and how we jealous on they got 8 presents for Hanukah… maybe this what they get… and we shouldn't be jealous…" said Naruto.

"You're right! You're right!" said Luffy.

"And if Hanukkah Harry is helping Santa, maybe that means that Christians and Jews, deep down, are pretty much the same. Maybe that's the true meaning of Christmas!" said Naruto.

"Ho ho ho!" came a voice as Santa entered the room.

Luffy, Zatch, and Naruto were excited that Santa arrived

"He must have tried the cottage cheese!" said Hanukkah Harry

After Santa says "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Zatch runs up to him and hugs him saying "Santa Claus, it's really YOU!"

Santa then says "Yes Naruto, your little speech about the true meaning of Christmas magically cured my flu! Now I can relieve Hanukkah Harry and deliver all the toys to all the gentile boys and girls!"

"Naruto, you're not supposed to open this 'til tomorrow." said Santa.

"Oh COME ON!" yelled Hanukah Harry.

"Alright, it's a Lil Bastard prank kit!" said Santa.

"OH THANK YOU SANTA!"

"Luffy, this is for you - a George Foreman Grill!" said Santa.

"We love you Santa!" said Luffy.

"And for you Zatch, accessories for your Vulcan" said Santa.

"Thanks Santa!" said Zatch.

"What am I molded white fish all of a sudden?" said Hanukah Harry.

**"**Oh Hanukkah Harry!" sa8d Zatch hugging him, "We love you too! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had Christmas at all!"

"She's right, you know!" said Santa.

**"**Oh Oy, STOP! You're embarrassing me!" said Hanukah Harry.

"Well we should take our leave now!" said Santa and both Santa and Hanukah Harry disappeared from the room.

The next morning Luffy, Naruto and Zatch were telling the others the story.

"And they both magical disappeared…" said Luffy.

"That story… was very stupid…" said Sasuke.

"But that does explain why Luffy has a George Forman grill…" said Sanji.

"And why I found donkey poo on deck…" said Chopper.

"Can we open our presents now?" asked Luffy.

"Fine…" said Nami.

Luffy got many different kind of meat from most of the crew and a new pair of sandals from Naruto.

Naruto got a bright orange jacket from Ino, a book on the history of clone users from Robin, serial boxes of instant ramen from Sanji, Nami, Ino and Kanchome, several prank kits of different varies from Usopp, Kiba, Chopper, Yuki, Kaya, Luffy and Zatch, a new clone user head band from Tia (which he won't wear… and Tia knew this…), several weapons from Sasuke, and a fox shaped Charm from Hinata.

Zatch got yellow tail from most of the crew, an army of Vulcans from Kolulu, and underwear from Nami… because he really needed (can't guarantee he'll wear it…)

Zoro got a book of swords from Robin, sword polish from Luffy, Naruto and Zatch (went in on it together), bottles of Sake from Sanji, cash from Nami (which he gave back ot her… it was a pay back his debt), weights from the rest of the crew.

Sasuke mostly got clothes, sword polish from Luffy and books from Sakura (How to be an Avenger), Zoro (Getting back at your brother), Robin (Revenge) and Naruto (Vengeance for Dummies).

"Who are you calling a dummy?" asked Sasuke.

"Takes one to know one…" said Naruto.

"You just called yourself a dummy…" said Kyubi.

Kolulu got only clothes… mainly because of when she transforms… she rips up her clothes if she don't take them off first.

Nami got various outfits and also a some cash from Zoro… but not a gift… to pay her back from his debt.

Sakura got mostly hair accessories from most of the crew, a book on medicine from Robin and a necklace from Sasuke…

"Oh Sasuke I love it!" said Sakura.

"You know it will only make her love you more, right?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke.

Tia got serial punching bags from everyone…

"We should have gotten more organized…" said Naruto.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Usopp got several prank kits, some chemicals for his inventions, a new sling shot from Kaya, a book on snipping from Robin, a Red Rider BB Gun from Luffy and a new purse… uh… bag from Kiba.

"Don't shoot your eye out…" said Luffy.

"Very funny…" said Usopp rolling hi eyes.

Kiba got prank kits from most of the crew, a jacket with a pouch that Akamaru could ride in from Kaya, a book from Robin on dog training and a clone user headband from Usopp.

Akamaru got dog toys and treats

Yuki got a doll from Kaya, clothes from most of the crew and a snow globe from Usopp.

Sanji got new cook ware from most of the crew, meat from Luffy that said "Cook for me", yellow tail from Zatch that said "Cook for me", a new cigarette case from Ino, a lamp in the shape of a women's leg from Naruto, (when he touched the leg in a seductive way the girl's glared at him) and surprisingly Make Out Violence from Robin… causing a few stares.

Ino got clothes and cookware from most of the crew, as well as a necklace from Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke I love it" said Ino.

"Your trying to figure out a way to deter them… right?" asked Zoro.

Sasuke didn't give him an answer.

Kanchome got a tone of candy from everyone…

Hinata got a book about chi from Robin, several sets of clothes from most of the crew and a crystal pendant from Naruto.

Chopper got various medical supplies, a book on medicine from Robin and a hand fans for the hot weather.

Ponygon got carrots from everyone but Chopper… Ponygon cried because he hates carrots… until he saw Chopper's present… a custom t-shirt that "My name is Schneider! **Schneider!**" sadly no one paid attention to the t-shirt.

Robin got various books of different subjects from everyone.

Brago got Goth clothing so he could pose as human and a book that Robin found on the mamodo battle of 1,000 years before.

Kaya got some new clothes (mostly because she barely had anything when she joined), crystal pendant similar to the one that Naruto got Hinata ("You went to that store too?" asked Naruto) and a book on medicine from Robin.

Nya got cat toys and catnip...

And Kyubi got a few hours to control Naruto's body from the entire crew…

To admit it… this was one of the best Christmases they have ever had… and for the mamodos the first Christmas…

Next Time: Christmas is over so it's time for New Years! Things get out of hand when Zoro and Sanji turn their new year resolutions to a bet/dare... what's worse is that everyone else is betting who will go nuts first... what will happen? Find out in the final chapter of Christmas Time!

A/N: Merry Christmas to you all!


	5. New Years Bet

A/N: Final chapter! Yay! Haven't said that in a while...

Chapter 5: New Years Bet

Christmas has come and gone, so did Hinata's birthday which was the 27th, it was New Year's Eve… it was time to say talk about the new years resulting… you know that thing to better yourself but it usually fails… for example Nami's was to be less greedy, Hinata's was to finally stand up to her cousin, Luffy, Naruto and Zatch's were to eat less (it wasn't their choice… the others made them that resolution)… however this story involves Zoro and Sanji, Zoro's was to finally give up booze and Sanji was to quit smoking…

"Oh really… you think I'll snap first?" said Sanji.

"Yes… that's because you'll go though withdrawal, while I'll just become a recovering alcoholic…" said Zoro.

"Oh really, I heard that all recovering alcoholics are cowards… you think you can become a coward?" asked Sanji.

"Fine then… let's see who can last longer…" said Zoro.

"Fine then…" said Sanji.

Nami, Sakura, Ino and Tia were watching this.

"Can't they stop fighting for once…" sighed Sakura.

"That's the one thing I agree wit you forehead… I wonder who will snap first…" said Ino.

Berry signs appeared in Nami's eyes, "I have an idea…"

"What?" asked Tia.

"You'll see…" said Nami.

She gathered the rest… and implanted her plan.

"We just saw Sanji and Zoro fight over their New Years resolutions…" said Nami.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah and I came up with an idea…" said Nami.

"We're going to bet on who will snap first with Sanji and Zoro right?" said Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Nami.

"It was only a matter of time that you would have us bet which was would snap first…" said Naruto.

Nami stared at Naruto, "Kyubi… don't tell him stuff like…"

"Damn it!" yelled Kyubi.

"So who's in?" asked Nami.

"I'm in…" said most of the crew with the exception of younger mamodos, Robin and Kaya.

Sasuke, Naruto, Luffy, Chopper and Sakura all bet that Zoro would snap first…

Ino, Usopp, Brago, Hinata and Kiba all bet that Sanji would snap first…

Day 1:

Sanji just kicked Luffy, Naruto and Zatch out of the galley… it was harder than usual…

"That hurt!" whined Zatch.

"More than usual…" said Naruto.

"You guys all right?" asked Zoro in a kind way.

"Yeah we're fine…" said Luffy.

"you sure…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Naruto with his eye twitching.

"Okay then…" said Zoro walking off.

"It begins…" said Kyubi.

Day 2:

"Sanji…" said Nami.

"WHAT?" yelled Sanji.

"Never mind…" said Nami.

She walked over to where Sakura, Kaya and Robin were sitting, all of them were reading books they had gotten for Christmas.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Sanji yelled me…" said Nami.

"He's just a little irritable for not smoking in two days…" said Robin.

"A little?" asked Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"Why did they have to make a bet?" asked Nami.

"But you are making money off it… right?" asked Kaya with a sweat drop.

"I know…" said Nami.

At the mast…

"Nya!" called Yuki.

Nya was curtly stuck on one the sail posts.

"Meow!" cried Nya (Translation: This was such a bad idea!)

"How did she get up there again?" asked Tia.

"I forgot…" said Kolulu.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"Nya's stuck up there…" said Yuki.

"I'll get here down…" said Zoro.

Not too long later…

Usopp was crying at the state of the ship… Zoro had cut down the mast and well… nearly destroyed

"Sorry…" said Zoro sheepishly, "That's okay right?"

"I think Zoro's broken…" said Kolulu with a sweat drop.

Day 5:

The Straw Hats were fighting another pirate crew… Zoro was just talking to his opponent.

"You're Roronoa Zoro… and you don't want to fight me?" asked his pant.

"Yeah… that's okay… right?" asked Zoro.

"But... the stories… unless… you're a recovering alcoholic?" asked his opponent.

"Yeah… New Years Resolution…" said Zoro.

"Oh… you know… I'm just to going try my luck with him…" said Zoro's opponent pointing to Sanji who was beating the crap out of the others.

"Take this you ass wipes!" yelled Sanji to the men he was thrashing.

"What does as wipe mean?" asked Kanchome to Kaya.

"Please don't' ask again…" said Kaya.

Day 15:

Everyone was eating dinner in the Galley but Zoro and Sanji were fighting… well sort of…

"Shut up! Just shut up! What do you mean there's now point in fighting like this!" yelled Sanji.

"There's no point… in fact we're just fighting pointlessly…" said Zoro.

"I'll pointless you!" said Sanji.

"You'll pointless me? What is that supposed to be? A threat?" said Zoro.

Sanji was about to kick him but suddenly his body faltered which was good thing… it meant that Ino possessed Sanji for the time being… the Ino possessed Sanji moved her back to the ground.

"That will shut him up for now…" said the Ino possessed Sanji, "Though I do hate it to be in his body after he stopped smoking for a while…"

"I take it this isn't the first time he did this…" said Tia.

"Nope… it was his New Years Resolution 5 years, 3 years ago and last year… back on the Baratie he beat up more clients than usual…" said the Ino possessed Sanji.

Day 26:

"That's it!" yelled Sanji, "I need a cigarette! Ino!"

Ino fop the past 26 days held his cigarettes…

"Okay…" said Ino who said "Looks like you lost the bet!"

"So what!" yelled Sanji, "Just give the damn cigarette…"

HE smoked it and he began to relax a bit.

"I'll be back… I have to indoor some people about something…" said Ino.

Later after Ino, Usopp, Brago, Hinata and Kiba got their prize money… Sanji diced to inform that Zoro won the bet.

"You know… I don't' really care… I like being booze free…" said Zoro.

"So you like being a sissy nice helpful who hates fighting?" asked Sanji.

Zoro tired to come up with a response, "Who wants to booze me up!" yelled Zoro.

The End

A/N: I just wanted to say one more thing... my new Years Resolution is to finish up more of my fanfics... though a of them have no end in site others do... and I need to finish those ones up... and also to update those fics I have yet to update… thanks for reading...


End file.
